


Un-bara-ble

by Withmyteeth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withmyteeth/pseuds/Withmyteeth
Summary: God, Tobio, how come ur mom lets you havetwohot boyfriends?





	1. KageIwa begins

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm, I have a lot of feelings about Kageyama and Iwaizumi and Asahi and their relationship. Come scream at me on tumblr about them if you do too 
> 
> (I'm jacketyjackjack)

Kageyama Tobio first gets together with Iwaizumi on a Tuesday night. It's after a practice match between the two universities they attend, a rivalry much less hostile than the one they shared when they were in high school. Tobio sets the winning hit, and he still feels the buzz in his skin long after his teammates have left. Their offers of hanging out, of celebrating, are turned down. After all, Kageyama is still settling into his spot on the team.

It's hard to make a home after the last one had to be broken up.

Wistfulness over days of Karasuno practices aside, Tobio makes sure he's the last one to change. It's more out of habit than belief that his teammates are homophobes, but a habit nevertheless. So there's not much going on around the gym. And it's his school's gym, so it's not as if he's in any hurry. No, he can strip off his clothes, fold them, and pack them at as slow a pace as he pleases. 

He's in the middle of buttoning his pants- shirt still not on as wiggles his hips to try and encourage the sides to meet- when in walks Iwaizumi. He looks good in his jersey, his muscles stretching the fabric in just the right places, and the soft green doing wonders for his eyes. But it's not as if Tobio is looking! Oh no, it's just very noticeable! Yeah, Iwaizumi looking good is just a permanent thing, something that Tobio noticed a long time ago. And that tousled hair, vaguely sweaty and flushed look isn't exactly helping matters.

Focus, Tobio. 

"Hi, senpai. Great game." Iwaizumi himself seems distracted. He's staring at Tobio's navel like he's trying to burn a hole through it. When he finally snaps out of it he looks a little more flushed. Perhaps it's the lighting.

"Yeah, you too. You played great out there, Kageyama." Tobio can't help it; he preens a little at Iwaizumi comment. Hell _yeah_ he played well today. But, then, oh, Iwaizumi's _continuing_. "So, uh, no pressure, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" Iwaizumi is great and all, but he and Oikawa are attached at the hip. As much as catching up sounds fun, being ridiculed or having to compete like that doesn't. His nose wrinkles at the very thought, actually.

"I don't think Oikawa-senpai would appreciate me hanging out with you guys." Iwaizumi chuckles, something nervous, something breathy, something that has Kageyama's heart exploding out of his chest. He actually puts his shirt on because of it, hoping it'll hide how the muscle leaps at the very sound. "What?"

"Oikawa's not invited on my dates." 

Holy mother of fuck is Iwaizumi asking him on a date? Like, a romantic date? Is Iwaizumi even into guys? Well, theoretically he is since he's _asking Tobio on a date._ Hell. 

If this is a dream Tobio is staying asleep for as long as he can.

He means to agree- because what crazy person would say no- but all that comes out is a squeaky, "O-oh." And then Iwaizumi is getting this pinched look on his face as he tries to smile, as if he thinks Tobio is going to turn him down. Which can't do, oh no, not at all. So Tobio opens his mouth to try again for an actual response. And then starts babbling. "Wait! I would love to go on a date with you, it's just kinda crazy because I didn't even know you liked guys, much less that you'd like me. I would have guessed you'd date Oikawa of all people. But I would love to, whatever you wanna do is fine with me, especially if it means you can shut me up. Oh God, why am I still talking?" 

Iwaizumi chuckles again, less nervous this time. Tobio idly wonders what it'd be like to be kissed while he does that. Would it add to the breathy-ness of it? Would his smiling change the way the kiss felt? Would it make them more likely to bonk teeth? 

(Luckily, oh luckily, Tobio gets the answer after their first date. Iwaizumi- _call me Hajime_ \- has walked him to his apartment. It's quiet, almost unnervingly so. They stand in awkward silence after they both admit that they really enjoyed the date. Finally, _Hajime_ breaks the silence by speaking.

"Ka- Tobio?" Tobio's a little too enthusiastic in his reply, but, bless him, Hajime just keeps going. "Would it be okay if I kiss you?" 

No sooner are those words coming out than is Tobio staring into Hajime's eyes with wonder and delight. A little bit of worry, too, since it's been awhile and what happens if this sucks, will this end terribly, what should he do with his hands, how does he say yes without coming off creepy? And it's all he can do when he nods his heads vigorously, granting permission that his vocal chords seem stuck on. And Hajime chuckles, that breathy sound quickly becoming something that Tobio is utterly hooked on, and whispers, "Cute", before getting close enough to cup Tobio's face and pull him in for a kiss.

The smile on his lips is hardly noticeable in the kiss, but that's possibly because Tobio is doing the same.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight POV shift, so just watch out! This is mostly from (3rd person) Hajime's POV, though.
> 
> (I'm so sorry if any of this is nonsense. I'm tirrrrrrrrred)

Things with Hajime have been going spectacularly. They've just made it to the six month mark, celebrating by staying in and pampering each other with just a day for them. They also went to dinner the next day, but Tobio honestly loves getting to cuddle with Hajime for as long as he possibly can. And Hajime? Only left the bed three times, and that was to pee and eat. Which are technically necessary. But they went back to cuddling right away and Tobio could swear he died and went to heaven.

 

Sure, there is some 'new'-ness still in the relationship, some awkward they haven't gotten out yet. The first time Hajime stayed the night, Tobio literally fell out of bed at the sight. They still haven't perfected kissing, though they've certainly practiced enough. Volleyball is a hell of a thing to work out, their synchronization off a bit at times. 

 

It might be the last one the kills Hajime the most, if he's being honest. 

 

After years of working with Tobio when they were kids, he had kind of assumed the transition would be easier. And they've both improved in so many ways. But whenever Tobio sets too high or Hajime reads his cues wrong, it's a reminder that they're not fully matched up with each other. Yet. Bi-monthly practices with each other have helped a bit. It's just the discrepancies now and then. 

 

But then Azumane comes into the picture. 

 

Rewinding to hours before, Hajime has finished classes early. He's caught up on all his work, and he doesn't have practice. There's not much else to do but hang out. Tobio- how the name still thrills him to think, _to say_ \- had mentioned earlier on that he and some of the older members from Karasuno were going to have a little match between them. But, even though he came out the way to Tobio's school, Hajime didn't know where or when, so it's not like he could go watch. 

 

It's not like a certain orange-haired middle school looking kid is passing by right now, running as fast as he can, or anything. 

 

_What perfect timing._

 

Hajime follows Hinata, feeling slightly creepy about having to follow him but it's not like Hinata notices. They're both trying to hurry up to the game. Which, perfect timing aside, is fairly odd. Hinata was Tobio's partner. If he's watching, who's playing.

 

Entering in the gym, Hajime quickly spots Tobio. He's talking with his team, which consists of Azumane and Tsukishima. Hajime winces without thinking about it, knowing that he's probably going to be dealing with the aftermath of Tsukishima's insults on the way home. Even if the two have progressed to a sort of bitter tolerance for each other, the right toned insult or scathing comment of 'King' can leave Tobio in tears. Which Hajime hasn't particularly learned how to deal with it, even if he's seen it twice now. (Only once was brought out by Oikawa, and Hajime honestly counts that as a win. The other one was apparently caused by something said by Tobio's own mother, but Tobio's more clammed up on that subject. Baby steps.)

 

The other team is just as strong. Playing on the other team is Daichi, Nishinoya, and....(his name is......) (Oh, God, you'd think watching so many of their matches with Oikawa would let him know their names but-) ENNOSHITA. Great, he got it. That was going to bug him, even if he's fairly unnoticeable enough to be forgotten. (Okay; That was mean, but the guy just honestly didn't play a lot when Hajime was watching.)

 

The match goes pretty well, with Tobio's team winning by a hair. But what sticks with Hajime isn't the skills that they all displayed, but the teamwork. Specifically between Tobio and Azumane. Sure, there were a couple of near-misses, but Azumane is good. He managed to catch them in some way to get the ball over the net. They seemed to talk telepathically, knowing what to do without really looking at each other. And Hajime is in awe of the attentiveness, but something about it leaves him feeling a twinge of jealousy. Which is ridiculous. He knows this. Tobio is dating him. They don't have to be perfectly in sync to have strong feelings for one another. But he feels like he imagines Oikawa does: as if he's fallen behind someone he was once leaps ahead of without them doing more than a brisk walk. 

 

These feelings only magnify when, after they've congratulated each other, Hajime comes close enough to hear Azumane tell Tobio that he's improved a lot and that it was a pleasure to be on his team. That didn't bother Hajime; that's regular polite behavior. But Tobio keening under the praise- just slightly, but noticeable to Hajime and apparently to Hinata- isn't exactly going to quell his jealousy. And add to it that Hinata, with a slimy smirk, is whispering something in Tobio's ear- causing Tobio to look at Hinata, look at Azumane, flush completely red, and start stammering out insults. Hajime's not truly convinced that there's nothing there.

 

But it's priceless when Hinata keeps giving Tobio waggly eyebrows and Tobio finally manages out, "I have a boyfriend!" Which, of course, leads to some questions from the team. And it makes Tobio blush even more. _And_ it gave Hajime the chance to slip in amongst the 'who is it?!'s and quietly grab Tobio's hand. He knows Tobio likes small bits of PDA- that was a conversation per month three- so there's not much doubt that he'll keep holding him. And the rest of the team gets to look so proud of Tobio as they cheer and he finally gets embarrassed enough to hide his face. (In Hajime's chest. Probably more embarrassing than just holding hands. Hajime's not turning it down, though.)

 

(Hajime doesn't miss what looks like a small flash of some kind of sadness on Azumane's face. Maybe it's disappointment? Maybe he's sad they're all getting old? Hajime doesn't care too much; he's been reassured of Tobio's feelings without freaking too much. And that's all he's really asking for.)


End file.
